Love Legacy
by Seumari.-Tai
Summary: My love is a legacy, not a memory. But will it be strong enough to withstand all that we're going through and permit certain deeds? OCxHotohori & OCxTasuki


_Love Legacy_

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own FY characters, plots, or ideas.**

* * *

"Miaka!!" 

Miaka's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Miaka!" A female voice cried again. She sounded like she was scared or worried.

Miaka quickly rose from the bed and dashed out of her room into the palace hall where it was barely lit, being that it had to have been a little later than midnight. The palace was completely silent besides the cries. The same time that Miaka had left her room, so did Tasuki. They glanced at each other before speeding down the hall and turning the corner and seeing who had caused the disruption. Lunai was crying loudly on the floor being held and comforted by Tamahome. Miaka rushed to Lunai's side with fear in her heart.

"What happened?" Miaka questioned. Lunai was hugging Tamahome's arm with her back facing him. She opened her eyes and reached out and hugged Miaka tightly.

"A dream…" She struggled to say. "You were en-engulfed with the fl-... the flames of Suzaku." She stuttered and still hugged Miaka, starting to calm down. Miaka's eyes connected with Tamahome's and they didn't know what to say. Their looks said it all, they were worried.

"What is going on? Is something wrong?" The guard asked, observing the scene. A few palace guards had appeared and so did Hotohori.

"We're fine, everything is fine..." Tasuki said, approaching Miaka and Lunai and crouching down in front of Lunai. "She's tough. Toughen up beautiful!" He encouraged with a grin. He wiped the tears away that were falling down Lunai's cheek.

Lunai moved from Miaka's arms to Tasuki's arms and lap. "Miaka is fine, see?" Tasuki comforted her.

'I can only imagine how Lunai felt...' Miaka thought. 'Seeing me being taken over by fire? _Suzaku's_ fire?'

Eventually everybody settled back down, Chichiri had came and said a prayer of comfort over Lunai, and Tamahome and Tasuki helped her back to her room. After she was back in bed, Tamahome and Miaka went back to their room and went back to sleep. Tasuki stayed and sat on Lunai's mattress while she lied there wide-eyed. It was completely silent and Tasuki was stroking her hair lightly.

"I love Miaka... She's like my sister." Lunai finally spoke, just above a whisper. "And after just losing Nuriko..." She stopped. "Thanks for just being here for me Tasuki."

She sat up and leaned forward towards him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Tasuki pulled away a little and lifted Lunai's chin and brought his face closer to hers. He gave her a chance to respond and kiss him, but she simply laid back on her mattress. Lunai sighed and ran her fingers through her auburn tresses.

'I tried to make a move for her and she laid down?! I should've just _taken_ the kiss! I can't believe she has me feeling this way... it's not like me at all." Tasuki thought before getting up. He headed for the door and before he walked out he quietly said, "Good night."  
On his way back to his room, he ran into the emperor.

"Is Lunai alright? I never got the chance to see how she was." Hotohori said in his usual calm voice.

"She's fine." Tasuki spoke almost lifelessly. Of course he wasn't going to give up pursuing Lunai, but he was done for the night.

Hotohori went to Lunai's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said dryly, not concerned with who it was.  
He came in and closed the door behind him. He approached the bed and stood and smiled down at her resting body. "How are you Lunai?"

"Fine, your Highness." She sat back up. "You can sit down if you want."

He sat down on her bed beside her, both of them surrounded in darkness. The little bit of light provided was the moonlight that shone in through the window, just enough for them to see each others silhouettes.

"I wanted to ask you that, and how exactly your dream went."

Lunai sighed, clenched her fists, and started, "Miaka was looking scared, like she knew something bad was about to happen. She started to back away and she screamed out and that's when Suzaku appeared and flew _into_ her and she caught on fire." She sighed and caught a chill. "Hotohori, I... "

He brought his face closer to hers but when she laid back on the mattress, Hotohori leaned over her. "Lunai, I am here for you. I want you to stand beside me with everything that I do. You have been here for me for the last year, and the woman that you are is the woman that I want to spend my life with. " He sighed. "I'm not asking for you to be the Priestess of Tseyu, the empress of Konan, and the guardian of the Suzaku Seven, I'm just asking you to be Lunai, that woman that I am in love with."

Lunai was speechless. 'The _empreror_ is in love with_ me_?' She thought. It wasn't a complete surprise to her though. They had been very close for the last few months but she wasn't sure if he was in love. And finally, she analyzed the situation. His Highness had confessed his love to her, he was inches away from kissing her and they were alone in her room. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind in a split second. Finally she just closed her eyes and lifted her chin just enough and Hotohori lightly pressed his lips against hers. She reached up and touched his face, signaling that she desired more. He kissed her deeper and stroked her lips with his tongue, practically making love to her mouth. He finally broke away and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you so much. In due time I will make you my wife, my gorgeous, strong, lovable wife." he pecked her lips then just looked at her.

"... I love you too." Once that slipped from her lips, she thought of Tasuki. What would he think?

Hotohori smiled and sat back up. "Well, you need your rest so you'll be ready for the morning." He just smiled and murmured, "Good night Empress."

Lunai smiled a the sound of it. She was a future empress. Throughout the time that she knew Hotohori, she definitely had feelings for him and Tasuki as well, but on different levels. She didn't know which one was stronger, but because of what happened that night, she was bound to be Hotohori's. 'Empress...' She thought to herself again. 'Lunai, Suzaku Seven's guardian angel, Priestess of Tseyu, and Empress of Konan.'

"Good night Hotohori." She smiled and closed her eyes, awaiting what he meant by 'ready for the morning'.

* * *

**Did you like it?? If so, please review!! And while you're at it, check out my other story in progress, Jikogisei. Plz&thnxya**

**By the way, this is Rated M for later explicit language, sexual content, and adult situations.**


End file.
